


Selcouth

by fumate



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Crime later, HaremKuro, Humor, M/M, May be romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya hanya ingin hidup normal, belajar dan membaca buku setiap hari diselingi main basket. Apa daya ia salah memilih sekolah hingga berakhir menjadi anggota yakuza. Secara paksa, pula. [AU. GoMKuro. Warnings inside]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selcouth

Ini adalah pagi yang cerah untuk melakukan kenakalan. Dengan cicit burung, kemilau sinar mentari serta gemerisik dedaunan yang beradu –juga gemuruh percakapan orang-orang, tak perlu diragukan lagi ini adalah hari yang indah untuk dinodai secercah keonaran.

Setidaknya itu pikiran para anggota Vorpal Swords.

Di satu ruangan yang kumuh nan pengap, berkumpullah lima pemuda berambut warna-warni seperti pelangi. Tidak ada yang takut berdiam di sana walaupun ada mitos beredar bahwa gudang tak terpakai tersebut dulunya digunakan sebagai tempat pesugihan dan kini dihantui.

Ya iyalah, ini markas mereka kok. Bukan Vorpal Swords namanya kalau tidak ‘greget’.

“Ehh, katanya ada murid baru di kelasku- _ssu_!” satu pemuda pirang menggebrak meja, keriut kayu lapuknya mengudara berdenging-denging di ruangan. Menambah polusi suara yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa.

“Terus?” duduklah di hadapannya pemuda berambut biru tua, potongan pendek. Kulitnya _tan_ –coklat eksotis, bukan hitam. Kau cari mati kalau mengatakan dia hitam–. Jari telunjuknya menelusup masuk ke dalam rongga hidung, mengorek-ngorek dan bergoyang lihai. Barangkali mendapat _jackpot_ berupa emas.

Keriuk, keriuk. Keripik kentang beradu dengan gigi, menimbulkan suara kunyahan yang cukup nyaring dari lelaki dengan helaian ungu. Perawakannya jangkung sekali.“Mungkin kita bisa menjahilinya?”

“Merepotkan, _nodayo_.” Giliran pemuda rambut hijau yang menyuarakan pendapat. Jemari tangan kirinya terbalut perban entah kenapa. Dia, dengan gaya angkuh, menaikkan kacamatanya, sedikit lebih tinggi dari posisi awal.

Sementara satu pemuda lagi, dengan helai merah dan manik heterokrom hanya tersenyum. Tampak biasa namun ada aura intimidasi yang menguar darinya. Pemuda itu melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatap keseluruhan rekannya.

“Kalau dia berguna, mari kita rekrut. Tapi kalau tidak,” ucapannya sengaja digantung. Menguatkan hawa tak mengenakkan bagi orang-orang biasa.

“Yah, pada akhirnya sampah memang harus dimusnahkan.”

* * *

**Selcouth**

_(adj.) unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvelous_

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

OOC berat. GoMKuro slight AllKuro (alias semua orang Kurokosexual). AU. Sureal karena saya ga yakin ada anak SMA jadi gangster HAHA. Typos. Ide pasaran.

* * *

 

“Komata Shion?”

“Hadir.”

“Sachika Naname?”

“Hadir.”

“Wu Fan?”

“Ada.”

“Kise Ryota?”

“Hmm.”

“Aomine Daiki?”

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dan satu kelas pun terlalu takut untuk menjawabnya.

“Aomine Daiki?” sang guru mengulang, menatap lekat-lekat buku absen di tangannya. Entah kenapa.

“Ohh,” semua menoleh ke Kise begitu pemuda tersebut buka suara. “Dia tidur, pak.”

Kise dengan santai menunjuk meja sebelahnya, dimana seorang pemuda tengah menyembunyikan wajah dalam lengan yang tumpang-tindih. Yah, Aomine memang tak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran. Tak ada guna juga membangunkannya, salah-salah bisa dismekdon.

Jadi guru paruh baya itu hanya menghela napas, menutup buku absen dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia bangkit berdiri dan memperhatikan sekeliling.

“Baiklah,” mulai si guru. Murid-murid mulai tegang. _Jangan sampai ulangan mendadak jangan sampai ulangan mendadak_ begitu jerit batin mereka. “Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru.”

Huft. Desah lega dari tiap murid memenuhi atmosfer kelas. Tak berlangsung lama karena napas mereka tercekat saat melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di depan kelas, dua langkah dari sang guru.

“Selamat pagi. Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya, pindahan dari SMA mohon bantuannya.”

SEJAK KAPAN DIA ADA DI SITU?!

“Sekarang kau boleh duduk di–”

“Di depan gue kosong, di sini aja.” Aomine memotong, diikuti kuapan kantuk yang ditutupi telapak tangannya.

Nah loh.

Kuroko malah mengangguk dan menghampiri tempat yang dimaksud, mengabaikan tatap ketakutan dari orang-orang di kelasnya. Jelas sekali dia tidak tahu bahaya yang saat ini mengincarnya.

Seorang Aomine takkan pernah terbangun dari tidur tanpa alasan kuat. Jadi ketika tadi dia tiba-tiba bangkit dari mimpi dan menawarkan –memaksa– Kuroko untuk duduk di depannya, tidak heran mereka semua bergidik ngeri. Dalam hati ada yang berduka karena Kuroko bisa mengalami pelecehan kapan dan dimana saja, oleh sesosok iblis bertubuh manusia dengan nama ‘Aomine Daiki’.

Tidak juga Kise Ryota lolos dari keterkejutan massal tersebut.

.

.

 **Nama:** Aomine Daiki

 **Umur:** Masih cakep pokoknya

 **Pekerjaan:** Murid. Anggota inti Vorpal Swords

 **Catatan:** Muncul indikasi rasa suka pada murid baru, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak diketahui apa penyebabnya.

.

.

“Tadi siapa nama lo?” tanya Aomine, kali ini mengorek telinga dengan jari kelingking.

“Kuroko,” pemuda berambut biru itu diam sejenak, menatap Aomine tepat di mata. Gerakannya mengambil buku dari tas juga terhenti selama beberapa saat. “Kuroko Tesuya.”

“Oh, Tetsu.” Aomine mengangguk. “Gue Aomine Daiki.”

“Aku tahu.”

Kuroko senyum. Aomine kicep.

Kok….?

“Absen tadi cuma kamu yang tidur,” seolah bisa baca pikiran, Kuroko menjelaskan semudah mengisi soal satu tambah satu. Membuat lawan bicaranya malu dan mengalihkan pandang dengan kecenya.

Sial sekali Aomine nengok ke kanan bukan ke kiri, sehingga yang ia lihat adalah Kise yang nahan ngakak bukan jendela berpanorama indah.

“Pfftt,” Kise terkikik, tangannya yang terkepal dengan songong noyor kepala Aomine. “ _First impression_ punya lo jelek banget. Sesuai amal emang.” Kuroko mengernyit karena muka Kise membiru, agak-agak khawatir jika pemuda ini tewas di tempat hanya karena kelamaan nahan tawa.

“Kampret, kaya lo orang baik ae.”

“Peduli setan,” si pirang menjulurkan lidah, lantas menoleh menatap Kuroko. “Ahh, salam kenal ya, Kuroko! Namaku Kise Ryota, panggilnya bebeb aja- _ssu_.”

“ _Hai_. Salam kenal, Kise- _kun_.” Kuroko mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Kise dan membalasnya dengan senyum. Senyum tulus secerah awan kumulus.

Kise ternganga. Bunga-bunga imajiner di sekelilingnya seketika hilang berpindah pada Kuroko. Di latar belakang Aomine memegang hidung, tampaknya menahan darah.

.

.

 **Nama:** Kise Ryota

 **Umur:** Muda-ssu!

 **Pekerjaan:** Model, aktor, kerja sampingan sebagai murid tak dibayar. Anggota inti Vorpal Swords.

 **Catatan:** Niat mau mempesona Kuroko namun gagal. Senjata makan tuan.

.

.

Lima puluh menit berikutnya harus Kuroko habiskan dengan sabar. Yeah, dua makhluk berisik di belakangnya selalu kasak-kusuk tidak jelas, kadang noel-noel tanpa maksud kadang nanya hal tidak penting semacam ‘kamu cowok kan?’. Gundulmu, jelas-jelas dia lelaki tulen. Kuroko merasa harga dirinya hilang dibawa angin karena pertanyaan itu.

Aomine tidak begitu menyebalkan, dia memang ikut andil namun cenderung diam dan berusaha tidur. Beda lagi dengan Kise yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Sedikit-sedikit toel. Sedikit-sedikit _Kurokoo~~_. Dalam hati Kuroko bersyukur dia diberkahi toleransi tingkat tinggi hingga mampu menahan diri untuk mencak-mencak di kelas.

Kelas seketika berubah menjadi neraka bagi Kuroko, karena, hey, dia tidak terlalu suka kebisingan. Sementara Kise terus menerus mencemari pendengarannya dengan celoteh tak bermutu. Maka ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, dia menghela napas lega. Kuroko pikir dia sudah bebas sekarang. Aman damai tentram.

Tapi dia salah.

“Oi, Tetsu.”

“Ada apa, Aomine- _kun_?”

“Temenin gue yuk,” dengan semena-mena pemuda itu menarik lengan Kuroko, menyeretnya keluar kelas dengan kekuatan penuh hingga yang lebih kecil tak bisa melawan.

“Aomine- _kun_! Tunggu sebentar!”

“Apa?” Aomine menatap malas Kuroko. Tak peduli pemuda itu memberinya tatapan mengerikan.

“Setidaknya biarkan aku membawa bekalku dulu, jika ini memang benar-benar penting.”

Menimbang-nimbang, Aomine mengalah dan membiarkan Kuroko kembali ke kelas sebentar untuk mengambil bekal. Toh mereka akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama-sama. Tidak adil dong membiarkan Kuroko mati kelaparan.

Sementara Kuroko mengambil makanannya, Aomine bersandar pada dinding dan menatap datar lapangan sekolah. Banyak yang lewat, banyak yang nongkrong, dia tidak peduli. Kenal juga tidak. Tapi dia bosan dan terpaksa memperhatikan mereka.

“Woi item,”

Aomine noleh. “Sialan. Gue kagak item, Kise!”

“Lah terus ngapa nengok pas gue panggil item?”

Skak mat. Aomine pura-pura bisu. “Ngapain lo ke sini?”

“Lo mau ngajak Kuroko ke markas kan?”

“Iye. Nape?”

“Kagak. Mau ngawal doang, siapa tau tuh anak lo jadiin korban.”

Aomine baru mau memberi bogem mentah ke si model songong itu ketika Kuroko balik lagi dengan kotak bergradasi biru di tangannya.

“Ah, Tetsu. Ayo kita pergi.”

“ _Hai_.” Kuroko diam ditarik diseret Aomine. Kise yang melihat jadi sedikit bersimpati karena telah merusak hidup damai pemuda polos macam Kuroko.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan Aomine memimpin di depan dan tangan mencengkram kuat Kuroko di belakangnya, serta Kise yang santai-santai saja melangkah paling belakang. Dia menikmati memberi _fan service_ gratis pada gadis-gadis penggemar di dekatnya.

Merasa risih oleh frekuensi datangnya penggemar Kise yang makin besar, Aomine mempercepat tempo pijakan kakinya pada lantai. Kuroko terpaksa berlari-lari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah-langkah besar Aomine.

Kise tertinggal di belakang, terjebak kerumunan. Aomine tidak peduli.

Mereka berdua sampai di markas lima menit kemudian. Kuroko bingung melihat bangunan di hadapannya, tak mengerti kenapa ia dibawa ke sini. Sedikit banyak takut juga mengingat Aomine itu tipe orang mencurigakan, mirip karakter om-om mesum yang sering muncul di dunia pertelevisian. Sepolos-polosnya dia, Kuroko masihlah laki-laki. Pikirannya mulai menjadi-jadi, membayangkan hal-hal buruk. Jangan-jangan Aomine itu jahat? Jangan-jangan dia punya niatan buruk? Jangan-jangan dia dibawa ke sini buat iya-iya?

“Tetsu,” vokal sang objek lamunan membuyarkan imajinasi anehnya. “Lo kenapa sih?”

Kuroko tergagap. “Ah… tidak. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa Aomine- _kun_ membawaku ke sini.”

“Oh,” Aomine mengendikkan bahu. “Nanti juga lo tau kok. Sekarang–“

“WOY ITEM DEKIL!! KAMPRET BANGET LO NINGGALIN GUE!!”

Kise datang tiba-tiba, secara komikal menendang Aomine di wajah dan menyebabkan ucapannya tergantung begitu saja. Bag bug bag bug, Aomine kena pukul. Plak clok, Kise kena tampar dan matanya kecolok. Terus begitu berulang-ulang.

Kuroko cuma bisa nonton dari jauh, sejujurnya tak mengerti kenapa dua sekawan itu senang sekali gontrok-gontrokkan.

Lalu tepukan kecil mendarat pada bahunya. Kuroko melirik, dalam hati membatin, _telapak tangannya besar sekali._

Ketika dia menoleh, Kuroko mendapati sosok lelaki tinggi menjulang bak menara sutet. Maniknya indah namun penuh sorot kemalasan. Rambut ungu lelaki itu berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Seketika mengingatkan Kuroko pada iklan sampo yang sering muncul.

“Kau siapa?”

Harusnya Kuroko yang bertanya seperti itu.

“Aku Kuroko Tetsuya,” dia membungkuk. “Salam kenal.”

“Hee? Temannya Kise- _chin_ dan Mine- _chin_?”

Kuroko berkerut dahi mendengar panggilan itu. Mine- _chin_? Mungkin maksudnya Aomine? Dia tidak tahu tapi mendengar nama Kise dia mengangguk saja.

“Ohh,” lelaki tinggi itu mengangguk. “Murasakibara Atsushi.” Lelaki ini tidak mengulurkan tangan ataupun membungkukkan badan, tidak pula mengatakan salam kenal. Kuroko tetap mengasumsikannya sebagai perkenalan.

Omong-omong, lelaki ini jangkung sekali. Kuroko jadi minder lama-lama di dekatnya.

“Salam kenal, Murasakibara- _kun_.”

“Itu,” Murasakibara berkata, menarik atensi Kuroko padanya. “Apa itu?” tanyanya dengan jari menunjuk kotak bekal.

“Ahh, ini?” Kuroko refleks mengangkat kotak itu sampai sejajar dengan dadanya. “Ini bekal makan siangku.”

“Boleh minta?”

Ini orang apa-apaan sih. Baru kenal udah minta makan aja, gimana nanti kalau udah deket.

“Boleh.”

Sialnya Kuroko kadang terlalu baik.

Murasakibara tampak senang mendengarnya, walau kemalasan masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya –terbukti dengan matanya yang sayu seolah mengantuk. Setidaknya kini ada lengkung kecil dari bibir di sana.

Kuroko membuka tutup kotak bekalnya. Menampakkan menu makan siang spesial buatan ibunya. Nasi putih ditemani telur dan _ebi_ , sederhana namun memikat bagi mereka yang kelaparan. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Murasakibara main comot satu _ebi_ yang ada, memasukkannya dalam mulut kemudian mengunyah seperti biasa tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari Kuroko.

Saat makanan itu meluncur dari kerongkongan, pupilnya membesar bersama binar-binar mencurigakan.

.

.

 **Nama:** Murasakibara Atsushi

 **Umur:** Hee? Penting ya?

 **Pekerjaan:** Murid. Kadang main basket. Anggota inti Vorpal Swords.

 **Catatan:** Jatuh cinta pada suapan pertama. Salahkan rasa masakan yang begitu memukau.

.

.

“Atsushi, apa yang kau lakukan?”

Menoleh, ada lelaki pendek berjalan menuju mereka. Kuroko tidak sepatutnya menilai dia pendek karena bagaimanapun dia juga pendek. Pemuda itu tampaknya lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

Tapi Kuroko lelah dikelilingi orang-orang tinggi.

Dia juga mau punya teman yang sama-sama pendek.

“Aka- _chin_?” Murasakibara menyimpan aura penuh kebahagiaannya, kembali memasang wajah malas seperti tadi. “Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya meminta bekal Kuroko.”

Pemuda yang dipanggil Aka- _chin_ itu kini menatap Kuroko sekilas, lalu memicing tajam pada pemandangan Aomine-Kise yang masih sibuk adu jotos di belakang. Dia menarik napas, berhenti melangkah kemudian melipat tangan di depan dada.

“Daiki, Ryota, hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini. Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi.”

Baik Aomine maupun Kise berdecak kesal sebelum mengakhirinya. Aomine melepaskan kerah Kise sementara Kise membuka telapaknya, membiarkan dasi Aomine jatuh kembali ke dada sang pemuda. Kise bangkit berdiri, Aomine butuh waktu lebih lama dikarenakan tubuhnya masih ngilu diduduki si model lenjeh itu.

Setelah _live_ gulat selesai, pemuda tadi kembali berjalan. Mendekati Kuroko dan Murasakibara. Sosoknya agak _blur_. Barulah setelah cukup dekat Kuroko mampu melihat sosok asli pemuda itu.

Dia memiliki rambut merah pendek. Maniknya heterokrom. Satu merah dan satu kuning. Agak fantastis menurut Kuroko karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang dengan iris berbeda warna. Kulitnya putih mulus dan perawakannya normal; tidak tinggi tidak pendek.

“Siapa ini, Atsushi?”

“Ini–“

“–teman sekelasku, Kuroko Tetsuya.” Aomine menyerobot. Tampak bangga saat menyebutkan Kuroko teman sekelasnya, entah kenapa.

“Murid baru?” manik heterokrom pemuda itu bergerak, mengamati Kuroko dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Kuroko merasa ditelanjangi dengan tatapan itu. Aura yang ia keluarkan juga bukan main-main, terasa serius dan mencekam.

Alis pemuda itu naik selama beberapa saat, kemudian turun kembali bersama munculnya senyum di wajah. Dia menatap Kuroko dan menjulurkan tangan.

“Aku Akashi Seijuuro,” dia berkata. “Selamat datang, Tetsuya.”

.

.

 **Nama:** Akashi Seijuuro

 **Umur:** 16 tahun

 **Pekerjaan:** Murid. Ketua OSIS. Pemimpin Vorpal Swords.

 **Catatan:** Menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan walau samar. Tanpa kehilangan kharisma, tentu saja.

.

.

Selamat datang katanya?

Kuroko tidak mengerti.

“Anoo–“

“Ayo kita masuk. Shintaro sudah menunggu di dalam.”

Semuanya mengangguk (kecuali Kuroko), lantas menggerakkan tungkai masing-masing mendaki beberapa undakan. Kuroko diam seperti orang linglung. Baru saja mau berbalik tapi Akashi sudah menghalaunya.

“Kau juga ikut, Tetsuya.”

“Tapi–“

“Ikut.”

Tidak ada pilihan lain, eh? Pemuda dengan rambut sebiru langit itu hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ada ancaman terselip pada tiap silabel yang Akashi keluarkan. Semacam bentuk keabsolutan yang tak boleh ditolak.

Jadi dengan terpaksa Kuroko berjalan mengikuti yang lain. Mendaki undakan tangga yang hanya beberapa lalu masuk ke dalam gudang angker tersebut.

Di dalamnya ternyata tidak seburuk yang Kuroko kira. Lantainya bersih tanpa debu, mejanya tua namun masih kuat, dan kursinya terlihat seperti baru dibeli kemarin. Ada lemari tua di sudut ruangan, pintunya bolong digigiti rayap. Tapi masih cukup kokoh untuk dijadikan tempat penyimpanan. Jendelanya juga kinclong sehingga mudah saja menikmati keindahan alam dari sana.

Keempat pemuda warna-warni itu berkumpul di sana, ditambah satu pemuda lain yang tidak –belum– Kuroko kenal. Rambutnya hijau seperti daun, maniknya tajam serta tegas. Ada kacamata yang membingkai irisnya. Dia juga tinggi, walau tidak lebih tinggi dari Murasakibara namun dia lebih tinggi dari Aomine.

Kuroko merasa seperti hobbit di antara kerumunan titan. Kepercayaan dirinya mati terinjak-injak.

Serius. Ini sekolah apa sebenarnya hingga murid-muridnya raksasa semua.

“Akashi, apa dia yang tadi pagi kita bicarakan?” Pemuda hijau itu bersuara.

“Benar, Shintaro. Dialah murid pindahan itu.”

“Kau terima sebagai anggota baru?”

“Ya.”

Orang yang dipanggil Shintaro itu mendengus, menaikkan kacamatanya dengan sengaja lalu menatap sinis Kuroko.

“Siapa namamu?”

Dihitung-hitung, sudah lima kali Kuroko memperkenalkan diri. Yah, dia kan murid baru. Mungkin ini wajar.

“Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya,” dia membungkuk lagi. “Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya.”

“Aku Midorima Shintaro,” dia mengibaskan tangan. “Bahasamu terlalu formal, _nanodayo_.”

“Maaf, Midorima- _kun_. Itu kebiasaanku.” Kuroko mengangguk, tersenyum paksa sebagai permintaan maaf.

“Bukan begitu,” Midorima mendekat untuk menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko. Dia tak tahu kenapa lelaki berkacamata itu terlihat aneh. Seperti menutupi sesuatu. “Sudahlah. Apa posisimu?”

.

.

 **Nama:** Midorima Shintaro

 **Umur:** 16 tahun nodayo

 **Pekerjaan:** Murid. Bermimpi menjadi dokter namun terhalang jabatan sebagai wakil ketua Vorpal Swords

 **Catatan:** Sedang mengalami fase ababil yang paling sering dilalui remaja lain; menyangkal perasaan sendiri.

.

.

“Posisi?” Kuroko membeo. “Posisi apa?”

“Ah, ya, aku lupa memberitahunya.” Akashi bersuara dari belakang, berjalan pelan menuju depan. Matanya memusat fokus pada sosok berambut biru di hadapan Midorima. “Tapi sebelum itu, biarkan aku mengajukan pertanyaan. Tetsuya, apa kau bisa berkelahi?”

Kuroko semakin bingung dibuatnya. “Tidak. Kenapa, Akashi- _kun_?”

Akashi hanya tersenyum misterius tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Membiarkan tanda tanya besar mengisi benak Kuroko sementara waktu. “Hmm, sudah kuduga.”

Di belakang, Kise yang duduk di birai jendela terkikik sendiri. “Akashi mirip _meme_ itu ya,” dia berujar. Setelahnya mendapat hadiah sayang berupa lemparan kapur.

“Mampus,” ejek Aomine.

Kuroko tidak mengerti. Sumpah. Ia cuma anak SMA biasa yang berharap bisa hidup tenang tanpa gangguan selama sisa dua setengah tahun ini. Sial sekali hari pertama di sekolah barunya dia sudah berurusan dengan makhluk pelangi.

“Etto…,” pemuda itu bergumam, memecah suasana dan menarik berbagai pasang mata untuk menghujam mental. “Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa berkelahi?”

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. “Kau akan mati muda.”

“Eh?”

“Shintarou benar,” Akashi manggut-manggut. “Selain mati muda, kemungkinan besar kau juga bisa mati konyol.”

“Kenapa?” Kuroko berkerut kening, heran.

“Karena kau telah bergabung dengan Vorpal Swords,” jelas Murasakibara. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan beberapa stik keju ke dalam mulut.

Krik krik.

Semuanya diam. Akashi bingung karena harusnya musik latar belakang adalah sesuatu yang mirip mahakarya Beethoven ‘jengjengjengjeng’ atau sesuatu seperti itu, bukan suara jangkrik pengisi kecanggungan.

“Vorpal Swords?” mata Kuroko berkedip. “Apa itu?”

HAH.

Kacamata Midorima retak.

Murasakibara keselek bungkus snack.

“LO GA TAU VORPAL SWORDS?!!” teriak Aomine heboh. Tanpa sadar memukul meja lapuk di depannya. Untung masih kuat berdiri kokoh, kalau sampai jatuh dia sendiri yang bakal ketimpa.

“DEMI APA KUROKO. HIDUP DI MANA KAO,”  Kise melotot. Sempat kejedug jendela karena mau berdiri tapi lupa duduk di birai.

Cuma Akashi yang masih _stay cool_ di sana. Dia meletakkan telapaknya dengan lembut di bahu Kuroko. Tinggal ganti _background_ menjadi guguran sakura maka jadilah dorama romansa berbumbu kealayan.

“Kuroko,” mulai Akashi. “Sebelum ini kamu sekolah di mana?”

“Jireum Gakuen, prefektur Hoyama di Hokuriku.”

Pemuda bermahkotakan rambut merah itu mengangguk maklum. Makin lama makin mirip kucing yang suka angguk-angguk dengan cakar kanan terangkat.

“Pantas,” kata si pemimpin. “Kamu etnik pedalaman toh.”

Kuroko ikut ngangguk. Pada akhirnya semua manggut-manggut diiringi kemunculan lampu disko.

“Siapa yang nyalain lampu disko?” _cekris_.

Suasana berbelok gunting berkokok. Sungguh motto indah seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Aomine menghela napas, melipat tangan kemudian ditempel ke belakang kepala. Rautnya masam macam badut kena kecam. “Oh, wilayah itu? Kita belum pernah mampir sih ya.”

“Lagipula di sana tidak menarik _-ssu_. Kecuali kalau mau dijadikan markas atau gudang.” Kise menggaruk telinga. Entah apa yang gatal.

“INTINYA,” potong Midorima. “Kuroko **harus** tahu dulu apa itu Vorpal Swords sebelum ikut bergabung.”

Akashi setuju. Dia menarik kursi tua yang kakinya goyang satu, lantas menepuk-nepuk alas memberi tanda Kuroko untuk duduk. Kuroko mendaratkan pantat sesuai instruksi, menyamankan diri walau kursinya geyol tidak jelas.

“Singkat kata, Vorpal Swords itu salah satu kelompok yakuza. Berhubung orangtua kami termasuk petinggi organisasi, kami juga dilatih untuk menjalani ‘bisnis keluarga’ nantinya. Semacam warisan bagi orang biasa,” Akashi menjelaskan dengan detil. Rautnya sejuk setenang riak kolam di awal hari.

“Kami juga punya pengaruh besar _-ssu_!” tambah Kise dengan riang. Suaranya lantang bak genderang perang.

“Tepat sekali. Selain karena faktor keturunan, ada faktor lain yaitu kemampuan yang kami miliki.” Akashi mengulum bibir, kering rasanya. “Sebagai contoh Shintarou dipercaya sebagai penembak ulung, jarak jauh maupun dekat. Akurasi tembakannya 80% di situasi normal dan meningkat menjadi 99% di saat-saat genting.”

Kuroko diam selagi Midorima menaikkan bingkai kacamata.

Anak SMA jago nembak?

Pakai revolver asli?

Astaga. Dia salah pilih SMA.

“Atsushi sering berperan sebagai _bodyguard_. Refleksnya cepat dan ia tanggap akan serangan dari organisasi lain. Tapi kalau bertarung, Atsushi  lebih menyukai baku tembak dibanding adu fisik. Makanya dia sering bertugas bersama Midorima.”

Tidak ada komentar. Yang bersangkutan cuma diam ngemut permen.

“Mengenai Ryota, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menonjol–“

“Akashi- _cchi_ _hidoi_ - _ssu!_ ”

“– tapi dia punya bakat meniru luar biasa. Dia mampu menghapal pola pergerakan lawan, teknik-teknik serta strategi yang mereka gunakan dan dijadikan senjata pribadi. Dia pernah mengalahkan Seirin setelah mengetahui taktik dan gaya bertarung mereka. Aku ingat Riko sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui formasi pertahanan juga gerakannya ditiru habis-habisan oleh kami. Ryota adalah yang paling fleksibel karena bisa ditempatkan di mana saja. Baik _defense_ maupun _offense_.”

Kise nyengir.

“Daiki bukan tipe penurut jadi kadang susah mengaturnya. Tapi keunggulannya, dia mampu bergerak cepat ketika kondisi membahayakan diri –atau dalam kasus langka, organisasi–. Gerakannya acak dan bebas sehingga lawan tidak dapat menemukan pola-pola tertentu. Kemampuannya condong pada perlawanan, meskipun gitu akselerasinya yang sempurna juga membuatnya fleksibel seperti Ryota.”

Aomine menatap datar Kuroko, tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali.

“Sementara aku,” Akashi mengambil jeda sejenak. “Aku lebih suka menyusun strategi yang sempurna. Tidak pernah kalah, tidak pernah salah. Seluruh hasil yang aku –kita– dapat tak ada cacat sedikitpun.” Lalu dia tersenyum mengerikan.

Oke. Jadi intinya Kuroko direkrut masuk geng ganas beranggotakan monster berwujud manusia. Terdiri dari penembak ulung yang tak pernah meleset, _bodyguard_ raksasa yang doyan ngemil, tukang kopi paste gerakan orang, penghancur tulang berkecepatan tinggi serta pemimpin perfeksionis yang tak menerima kesalahan?

Kedengarannya bagus. Bisa jadi besok dia sudah bertransformasi menjadi sup iga di kedai ramen.

Oh, tolonglah. Mereka semua hebat jadi Kuroko maklum kalau mereka yakuza. Tapi dia?

Ibaratnya sekelompok singa memaksa kucing untuk jadi kawanan mereka. Beda jauh, men.

.

.

 **Nama:** Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Umur:** 16 tahun

 **Pekerjaan:** Murid biasa. Anggota baru {direkrut sepihak} Vorpal Swords

 **Catatan:** Mengalami mental _breakdown_ setelah kehidupannya diputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dari aman damai tentram menjadi bahaya bising ricuh.

.

.

“Tapi, kenapa aku diajak masuk? Aku tidak bisa bertarung.” Kuroko memprotes.

“Kau bisa apa?” tanya Midorima. “Dan sedikit koreksi, nampaknya Akashi tidak _mengajakmu_ masuk. Melainkan _memaksamu_.”

“Membaca buku. Main basket.”

Akashi menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang mengganggu penglihatannya. “Aku mampu melihat potensi seseorang dengan mata ini. Kau berbakat, hanya tidak menyadarinya.”

Kise mengerjap. “Bakat apa- _ssu_?”

“Hawa keberadaannya tipis,” jelas Akashi, mengacungkan telunjuk pada Kuroko sementara menatap rekannya yang lain. “Kita bisa menjadikannya sebagai informan. Kebetulan sekali Taiga sedang butuh _partner_. Aku yakin Satsuki menyetujui ide ini, karena dari potensinya, dia bisa menutupi kekurangan Taiga. Istilahnya Taiga mata kanan maka dia mata kiri.”

Aomine menutupi mulut dengan telapak kanan, sedikit tertarik dengan tema ini. “Jadi intinya semua pengintaian dan pencarian informasi diserahkan ke Tetsu, sementara si Kagami cuma jadi _bodyguard_?”

“Pintar sekali Daiki. Otakmu sudah direparasi rupanya.” Akashi senyum. Aomine masam.

Kuroko diam. Mau menolak rasanya sia-sia, kemungkinan malah dibunuh karena dimana-mana, yang namanya _bekerja menjadi yakuza_ itu rahasia.

“Tapi–“

“Surat pengunduran dirimu kutolak.”

Tuh kan.

“Omwong-omwong,” Murasakibara berujar dengan mulut penuh camilan. Tidak menghiraukan nasihat Akashi meskipun diancam gunting. Walau akhirnya tetap menelan semua kunyahan sebelum melanjutkan. “Berhubung Kuroko masih baru dan datang dari kampung, aku cuma mau kasih tahu kalau anggota Vorpal Swords bukan cuma lima orang.”

“Murasakibara punya poin,” Midorima menyetujui opini ini. “Kami tidak hanya berlima. Vorpal Swords punya kira-kira tujuh ratus anggota –atau mungkin lebih. Salah satunya Kagami dan Momoi. Tapi dalam wilayah ini, kami yang memimpin. Kami anggota inti, lima orang paling menonjol dari keturunan para petinggi. Generasi kami –atau cukup _kami berlima_ – dijuluki Generasi Keajaiban. Bukan maksud sombong, _nodayo_.”

.

.

 **Nama:** Kagami Taiga

 **Umur:** ???

 **Pekerjaan:** ???

 **Catatan:** ???

.

.

 **Nama:** Momoi Satsuki

 **Umur:** ??

 **Pekerjaan:** ??

 **Catatan:** ??

.

.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Aomine bersuara. Memecah pikiran masing-masing orang dan sontak menjadi pusat perhatian. “Tetsu masuk tim inti atau tidak?”

Biasanya jawabannya tidak, jadi ketika Akashi berkata “ya”, hampir seluruh orang –terlebih Kuroko– membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

“Tidak bisa disebut tim inti juga,” ralat Akashi. Kuroko lega. “Tapi juga bukan anggota reguler.”

Kuroko tidak jadi lega.

Kok membingungkan ya.

“Maksudnya apa, Aka _-chin_?” Murasakibara sampai berhenti mengunyah pula.

“Maksudnya,” Akashi berdeham. “Kuroko akan menjadi semacam bayangan untuk kita.”

Setelahnya sunyi melintasi tempat itu, mengisi tiap momen yang ada dengan bayangnya. Tak membiarkan satu suara pun mengudara dan mempengaruhi otak-otak mereka untuk bekerja. Desir angin menambah dramatisir suasana, mengibarkan korden jendela tempat Kise duduk. Mengaburkan panorama dan memfokuskan pada wajah-wajah bingung di tempat itu. Dahi Aomine yang berkerut, kacamata Midorima yang sedikit melorot, alis Murasakibara yang menukik kecil, bibir Kise yang terbuka sedikit sampai dengan kulit Kuroko yang makin pias. Sementara Akashi berdiri santai menunggu reaksi.

“Jadi,” Murasakibara memecah keheningan. Kembali menggerogoti makanan miliknya. “Kuroko diterima sebagai anggota baru? Kita akan melaksanakan _sakazukigoto_? Kalau iya dia menjadi _kobun_ -nya.”

“Tidak,” Akashi menggeleng. “Ritual itu dilaksanakan pada anggota baru yang mendaftarkan diri. Sementara Tetsuya tidak mengajukan diri, ia aku pilih.”

Murasakibara manggut-manggut. Renyahnya wafer yang terpatah terlumat terhabisi terdengar menggoda bagi mereka yang sudah lapar.

Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena mereka juga tidak mengalami fase ini.

“Kalau begitu,” Aomine bangkit dari duduknya. Langkahnya pelan namun pasti, membawanya tepat ke hadapan Kuroko. “Selamat bergabung, Tetsu.”

Kuroko terbelalak ketika merasakan daging kenyal basah memoles pipi mulusnya.

“A–Apa ini?” dia panik sendiri, mengusap bekas ketjup itu berkali-kali seolah terkena najis berat.

“Pengganti _sakazukigoto_. Lo kan _kobun_ ,” Aomine menyeringai tipis. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi dalam saku celana.

Kise berteriak, buru-buru pergi dari jendela dan menghampiri Kuroko. “Aomine- _cchi_ , lo curang!” pekiknya. Setelah itu memeluk Kuroko erat-erat. “Selamat bergabung ya, Kuroko- _cchi_! Selamat bersenang-senang!”

Bersenang-senang pala lo peyang. Kuroko hampir mati konyol kehabisan napas gara-gara dipeluk malah dibilang senang-senang.

Murasakibara ikut bangkit. Dia berjalan malas hanya untuk menyodorkan sebungkus permen pada pemuda berpostur kecil itu.

“Selamat datang, Kuro _-chin_.”

Kuroko cuma senyum, terpaksa menerima permen tersebut.

Di sebelah Murasakibara menjulanglah Midorima. Tengah membenarkan kacamata seperti biasa, maniknya menatap lurus menancap Kuroko. Tidak bisa ditebak dia sedang memikirkan apa.

“Selamat datang, Kuroko.” Midorima menepuk puncak kepala _kobun_ ini, tampak enggan karena wajahnya berkerut. “Jangan menyusahkan, _nodayo_.”

“Akan kuusahakan.”

Terakhir, Akashi mendorong Aomine menjauh. Menghiraukan protes dari pemuda _tan_ dan tersenyum mencurigakan.

“Selamat bergabung, Tetsuya. Hidupmu penuh bahaya mulai sekarang.”

Bagus sekali.

Sebentar lagi Kuroko akan mendapat gelar paling membanggakan di seluruh dunia; almarhum. Dia tidak akan bisa belajar seperti keinginannya, tak akan bisa mencari istri karena dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk homo yang mengaku sebagai yakuza. Tidak akan bisa hidup damai sampai usia tua.

Selamat tinggal dunia. Selamat tinggal kedamaian. Selamat tinggal kebahagiaan. Selamat tinggal mimpi dan cita-cita. Selamat tinggal Maji Burger dan Vanilla Shake-mu yang sedap. Selamat tinggal papa dan mama. Selamat tinggal dewi dan dewa. Selamat tinggal semuanya.

 _Aku akan merindukan kalian semua_ , batin Kuroko nelangsa.

**TBC**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> INI APAAA TUHAAAANNN
> 
> Jadi saya nemu fanfic eksyen mafia-mafiaan. Jadi saya nemu fanfic gore. Jadi saya nemu fanfic menarik. Jadi saya tertarik bikin multichapter. Jadi saya bikin ini.
> 
> Dan ini abal gila sumpah. Apa-apaan itu Kuroko ooc pisan huuu /krais.
> 
> Settingnya di Jepang (atau dunia lain yang punya negara mirip Jepang lol). Nama-nama ngasal kecuali nama daerah. Itu bener di Jepang (walau saya ga tau itu daerah pedalaman atau bukan. Yang pasti itu pegunungan)
> 
> Sejujurnya, fic ini banyak yang melenceng dari kehidupan nyata. Contohnya anak SMA jadi yakuza dan masuk karena keturunan (ini karangan saya. Gatau bener enggaknya wkwkwk). Tapi untuk ritual sakazukigoto itu memang benar adanya. Di Jepang, yang mau jadi anggota yakuza bakal diplonco sama senpainya. Ini namanya ritual sakazukigoto, sedangkan kobun itu istilah buat anak baru. Begichu. Tapi di fic ini gom sama kuroko nggak digituin aokaokaok.
> 
> Intinya ini fanfic mencampur fakta dan fiktif walau lebih banyak fiktifnya. Hati-hati saat membaca. Ehh, ff ini kayanya bakal campur aduk genre. Saya pen masukin crime scene sama action juga sih u.u Kan datar kalau yakuza kerjaan ngelawak mele di sekolah u.u
> 
> DAN INI 4K+ MEN ASTAGA WORD TERPANJANG YANG SAYA KETIK LOLOLOLOL /tepar. Padahal besok sekolah dan saya malah begadang ngetik ini. Apalah.
> 
> Karena saya telah mengucurkan air mata tetes darah demi fanfic ini *lebay* dan juga saya butuh dukungan moral, saya mohon reviewnya haha u.u akhir-akhir ini kena webe dan bisa jadi ini fic bakal terlantar hehehe dikarenakan webe tersebut juga karena saya punya project soulmate au buat kisekikuro. Ada yang mau baca? :)
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
